


Age of the Geek, Baby

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crack, F/F, Gen, Leverage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Lexa is in trouble, and when Clarke goes to ask Raven for some money, she's in for a surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



"No."

"How do you mean, no?" Clarke retorted.

"I mean, no, Clarke, I'm not giving you some of my hard-earned money to save your girlfriend-of-a-day's ass."

"I'm not gonna comment on how hard-earned it's not, since—"

"Eh, it takes _skills_  to hack into bank accounts." 

" _Fine_ , my point is, I've been with her for a couple years already, in case you forgot. And she's not like the others, you know that. I'm not asking you to bail her out of jail or whatever..."

"Yeah, what happened to _that_  guy, I'd like to get my money back, you know?"

"I don't know, he turned out to be a jerk." 

Raven smiled. "See?"

"But Lexa's different. You know we really go well together. I love her! Just, listen to what I have to say? Please? Once you've heard about it I'm sure you'll agree. It's not unlike what your team does so..."

"Okay, princess, what did she do that requires our assistance?" 

"She's, uh. I just learned that her former girlfriend was killed by some crazy pharma company, Azgeda or something. Their drug trial went badly and their boss faked a bunch of accidents to hide it."

"Wow. Okay, does she need money to sue them? You should know that's not what we do..."

"No, she had no proof so she couldn't do anything. But you know how she is. Well, she's been digging around and of course she's found something. Except it's not exactly legal, so she wasn't sure how to bring it in front of the law... And they caught onto her before she could make her mind. We need that money to disappear, Rae, you have no idea what they do..."

Raven leaned back into her seat.Clarke couldn't believe how relaxed she just was. She knew her friend was involved in some shady stuff, but that she could take death threats so easily...

"I'm vexed you didn't bring this to me sooner, Clarkey!"

"Eh, two seconds ago you were telling me off, so! Besides, I've only just learned about this now..." Raven's incredulous stare made her feel like she had to add, "Lexa's not really talkative when it comes to Costia, you know? Plus, she did not want to worry me."

"Well, you did a good thing coming to me. Only, I stand by what I said, I'm not gonna give you any of my money. It's staying in my swiss bank accounts where it's safe."

Clarke frowned. "But you just said—" 

"Don't worry, Princess. No, I'm gonna make sure they pay for what they did, and then I'm gonna give you guys that Azgeda company's money. How does that sound? Welcome to Leverage!"

Clarke scoffed. "You watch too much TV." She could not express how relieved she was, though.

"Clarke, what do you think I've been doing since we graduated? Besides hacking mob bosses' and football coaches' bank accounts to pay off my student debt that is?"

"You did _not_!"

Raven nodded, a giant smile on her face.

"Right, just don't tell me how many times you've almost got arrested. Or killed."

"Good thing, because I stopped counting."

"Doesn't bother you?"

"Nope! I'm still here, so I'm obviously better at that game than the others! Besides, I have the best partner!"

"A partner?" Clarke frowned. She knew a number of their old college classmates were still in touch with Raven, and they worked together sometimes, but she'd always thought it was some kind of traffic, or one of Raven's weird projects. How much did she not know about her friend?

That's when a key was turned, the door to Raven's (way too large for her supposed income) apartment burst open, and someone clearly rushed towards them. 

"Raven!" a voice Clarke was sure she knew called out. "I got us a case! And before you can say no, just let me tell you what my sister got in...to."

Anya looked about as surprised as Clarke was to find her there.

"That's your partner?"

"In more ways than one, I guess?" Raven at least tried to look apologetic. 

Clarke laughed. "And when were you gonna tell me that you're partners-slash-partners-in-crime with my girlfriend's sister?! Girlfriend-of-a-day, my ass!" At least now Raven would have no excuse to help them go after Azgeda!

**Author's Note:**

>  **If you've reached the end and didn't hate it, feel free to leave kudos and comments!  
> **   
>  you can prompt me for more fics at http://ghost-hermione.tumblr.com/prompting


End file.
